hitchhikersfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Create an account
Go to to login to an existing account or to create a new one. An account is only needed if you want to edit. No login is required for using the index or reading any of the Wikcities. The account is used on every Wikia, so you only need to create it once and you will be able to log into every Wikia community. Login screen The screenshot below shows the minimum amount of information you need to enter to create an account. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/images/6/68/Login.png User name Your user name will be shown in page histories and on . Please choose a user name that will not cause offence. Real names are encouraged, but are not compulsory. See Wikipedia's policy on names for further guidance. Your user page will be at User:Your Name on whichever Wikia you are working on. You can choose to have one user page per Wikia, or to redirect them all to your main user page on this central Wikia site. This page is for you to introduce yourself, or to keep a collection of useful links to pages on the wiki. Your user page is editable by others, just like any other page on the wiki. You will also have a talk page at User talk:Your Name. This is a place for other users to leave you messages. You will see a you have new messages sign on the wiki whenever you have a new message. You can also create a limited number of user subpages. For example, you might want to keep a list of the links you find useful at User:Your Name/Links. Although this is in your namespace, this is not a private area, and is editable and viewable by any user. The wiki must not be used as though it were your homepage provider. Content should be relevant to the Wikia at which you create the page. Misuse of the user namespace may lead to the deletion of your pages. Password Please choose a secure password. You can choose to have the site remember this password so you do not need to login every time you edit. Do not use words from any dictionary in your password. These are open to dictionary attacks where hackers will be able to steal your password. Do not use easy to guess personal information in your password, such as a date of birth or child's name. It is best to use a mixture of upper and lower case letters, numbers, and special characters. Do you share your password with anyone, do not write it down, and change it frequently. Your password will be stored in a hash, so is not accessible to anyone else. Email Entering an email address is optional, but recommended. If you forget your password, clicking the mail me a new password button is the only way to retrieve it. An email address also allows other users to contact you privately. It lets other logged-in users email you via the wiki without you needing to disclose your email address to them. Your email will not be used for any other purposes, and will not be sold or passed on to third parties. Real name field The real name field on the login form is optional. It may in future be displayed as part of the meta data of a page, but is currently not used. Editing without an account You can edit the wikis without an account. If you do this, your IP address will be visible, and will remain permanently in page histories. For privacy reasons, it is therefore recommended that you log in. Although you can edit without an account on the wikis, you will not be able to move pages, add pages to your watchlist, , or change your . Watchlist Logged in users have the option of adding wiki pages to their watchlist. It is possible this feature will be added to URLs in the index in future. Each page has a "watch" link. Your can go to to view all changes to pages that you have chosen to watch. See MetaWikipedia:Help:Watchlist for full details on this. You will have a different watchlist for every Wikia. It is not possible at this time to combine them. User preferences allows logged in users to change the appearance of the wiki by choosing different skins. Note that not all of the links in the sidebar are available in other skins. Other options include setting your timezone, changing the number of items in recent changes, and various options to allow you to edit in different ways. See MetaWikipedia:Help:Preferences for instructions on each of the preferences. Your preferences apply to all Wikia. It is not possible to have different preferences on different wikis. Account deletion It is not possible for accounts on Wikia to be deleted. However, if you decide after creating an account, particularly if you did so using your real name, that you would rather be anonymous, you may be able to have your account renamed. Please contact Angela if you require this. Renaming is not guaranteed, and may take some time to be performed. If your request is accepted, your edits will be reassigned to your new name. It is not possible for your edits to be removed entirely. You can request your user page be deleted, or you can simply redirect it to your new username. If you have signed any talk pages, you will need to change your name on these manually. The easiest way to find these is by clicking "what links here" from your user page. There is currently no means of removing signatures from old revisions in the page history. Create an account